Dental Illness
Dental Illness is episode 15a of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 2. Fanboy has caused a bad damage to the extra tooth behind his lower jaw, Toothy, and Chum Chum insists he should see the vampire dentist Dr. Plaqula. But Fanboy is extremely afraid to see Dr. Plaqula and believes the "Extractor" he uses will remove all his teeth, so he tries to resist the visit. Plot Chum Chum pours some Man-Arcticrunch cereal for breakfast and Fanboy sits down with him. Since Chum Chum is done with the sugar cubes in a bowl, Fanboy starts eating them, to which Chum Chum tells him he's forgetting something. This is to what Fanboy says his breakfast was a little bland and pours a huge bag of sugar on the sugar cubes. Just as he takes a scoop he lets out a bloodcurdling scream. Fanboy tells Chum Chum he felt a sharp, stabbing, hot pokey sensation in his toothal area and takes another scoop of sugar. He screams again, and yet again when he takes a third scoop. Chum Chum suggests Fanboy has a toothache, and Fanboy says it's impossible as he brushes every one of his teeth every day. He adds that he never brushes the tooth in his lower left jaw, named Toothy, adding that it hates to be brushed. Chum Chum is disgusted at the fact Toothy is disgusting, suggesting he should see the dentist and maybe the exterminator, to which Fanboy declines. This pursues Chum Chum to talk about the dentist Dr. Plaqula, who's fun. He adds that he has the best toys, the most awesome-est toothbrushes, and the patient gets a lollipop at the end of their checkup. Fanboy rolls his eyes and says he already has a lollipop, which was stuck in Toothy for years. And after a long chase scene, Chum Chum catches Fanboy in a cat carrier and takes him to the dentist. At the dentist, Chum Chum shows Fanboy Dr. Plaqula's waiting room which isn't so scary. Nurse Linda greets them and checks Fanboy in for the appointment, and adds that Dr. Plaqula will be here once he finishes preparing the "Extractor". That is the point Fanboy freaks out and Chum Chum tries to calm him down, but Fanboy thinks he's lying about Dr. Plaqula's niceness and shows Benjamin, thinking he's so scared he's pale. Benjamin says that Dr. Plaqula sponsored his baseball team and Fanboy believes Joey is scared, but Joey says he's nice. Fanboy disagrees and when he turns his back, the Extractor is brought out. Linda says that it's Benjamin's turn, and he goes inside the examination room Just as Benjamin goes inside, there is a buzz saw and he is heard screaming. Chum Chum doesn't pay attention to it due to concentraiting more on playing with a toy train. Fanboy then sees a drill in the wall thinking they're drilling through peoples' heads but it was only Janitor Poopatine. Then the door opens next to him, Dr. Plaqula comes out and reveals himself to be a vampire. Dr. Plaqula tells Fanboy not to mind he and Poopatine and that he was helping him make some adjustments to the Extractor. Chum Chum introduces Fanboy to Dr. Plaqula and says it's his first visit to the dentist. He says he'll make sure Fanboy's exam is extra special and calls Joey in for his exam. Fanboy is horrified at the fact Dr. Plaqula is extracting Joey's teeth and is suddenly greeted by Retchy, who says he has a lovely screaming voice and it's perfect for the Extractor, as it feeds on screams. Linda calls Retchy saying its his turn and Fanboy tries to stop him, but he is unsuccessful. He tells Chum Chum there's something wrong with the dentist and Dr. Plaqula is evil. Chum Chum says Fanboy needs to get over his dentist fear and is just being silly. Fanboy tells him that they're the only ones left in the waiting room and thinks anyone who goes into the examination room never comes out. Chum Chum goes into the examination room saying there's a perfectly good reason and asks Dr. Plaqula what the Extractor is. Just as Chum Chum was about to tell Fanboy what the Extractor is, he gets pulled into the examination room and Fanboy tries to leave, but is blocked by Poopatine. Dr. Plaqula says it's Fanboy's turn and is hungry due to the sun going down. Fanboy is placed in an unusual seat in the examination room and is unable to get out. Dr. Plaqula thanks everyone for waiting patiently and says the "Extractor" is complete. He starts the Extractor up and Fanboy sees images of his friends screaming, but when the lights go on, Fanboy discovers the Extractor is actually a carnival ride. Chum Chum explains it's awesome and it's why everyone was screaming. Fanboy agrees to the fact it's awesome and enjoys the rest of the Extractor as Dr. Plaqula performs his dental job and removes Toothy. Fanboy tells Dr. Plaqula that the Extractor was amazing, who gives him Toothy, ready to go under his pillow for the Tooth Fairy. Fanboy discovers he didn't feel a thing and Chum Chum told Fanboy that Dr. Placula does work wonders. They then go over to a prize booth and receive a plush tooth as a prize for being a good patient. Fanboy says that Dr. Plaqula is amazing and can't wait to ride the Extractor again, and has to wait because his follow-up appointment is not for six months. That is when Fanboy says it's time for his lollipop and uses a hammer to bang his teeth. The episode ends as a toothless Fanboy rides the Extractor. Transcript Trivia *Gags in this episode: **Fanboy freaking out whenever the extractor was mentioned or used. **Fanboy telling Chum Chum he's lying. **Fanboy eating so much sugar at once, he lets out a bloodcurtling scream, due to his toothache. *Retchy is revealed to be British. *This episode reveals that Fanboy never saw a dentist, while Chum Chum has been to the dentist before. *It's also revealed that Fanboy has an extra tooth in his lower jaw, whom he names "Toothy". *This episode reveals Benjamin's last name: Zippers. *Harpsichord music is heard in the background when Dr. Plaqula talks about his "technique". Harpsichord music is a recurring song for whenever Kyle is on the screen. *This is the second appearance of Dr. Acula in this episode his first one was Fangboy. Continuity *Second time Fanboy has an injury to his teeth ("Norse Code") *Linda, the nurse, looks very similar to Ms. Olive and Madame LaVache. There is a possibility she COULD be Miss Olive, and that Miss Olive's full name could be Linda Olive. She couldn't be Madame LaVache because Madame LaVache speaks only French. *Dr. Plaqula might be a reference to Dr. Acula from "Fangboy". *Man-Arcticrunch cereal is seen again ("Jingle Fever", "Eyes on the Prize", "No Toy Story"). *In Greece that episode aired in 12/12/2012 Goofs *In this episode, Fanboy is afraid of the dentist and goes there for the first time, but in "Separation Anxiety" he finishes his letter to Chum Chum with "DDS" which stands for Doctor of Dental Surgery, proving he's not scared of the dentist. This proves that this took place before that. ** There is a possibility that he does not know what DDS means. *After Toothy is removed, if you look closley at Fanboy's mouth you can see a full row of teeth in both his upper and lower jaws. This is wrong, as there should've been an empty spot in the lower left jaw, where Toothy was before being removed. *Dr. Plaqula only works on Fanboy and didn't have a chance to work on the other patients. *Nancy was seen riding the Extractor, but we never saw her in the waiting room, so she shouldn't have been there. *At the beginning of the episode it is the beginning of the day, but when it's Fanboy's turn to ride the Extractor Dr. Plaqula says the sun's going down and it's the beginning of the evening. *Fanboy says he brushes every tooth in his mouth except "Toothy" (the tooth in his lower left jaw), but every time you see him brushing his teeth, he brushes the area where "Toothy" is and even brushes it as well. *When seeing Fanboy's mouth in close ups "Toothy" is dirty, but when zoomed out "Toothy" is clean like the other teeth. *When Fanboy shows a lollipop stuck where "Toothy" is, it isn't there in every shot before and after this. Allusions *The title is a pun on the term, "Mental Illness". Cast David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum, Nancy Pancy, Benjamin Zippers and Miss Linda Olive Steve Tompkins as Janitor Poopatine Jeff Bennett as Dr. Plaqula and Joey Eric Bauza as Retchy Lintpockets Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Fanboy